Redemption
by Mavennica
Summary: A brief snapshot of time between Severus and Hermione. EWE, PWP, lemon, angst, fluff. Set in the same universe as "Quattuor Adiuvantes Manus" and "I See Only You."


**AN: Hermione and Severus have been married for an indefinite amount of time. **

Hermione awoke with her bare back to Severus's chest. His left hand was slowly massaging her left breast. He gently twirled the nipple to hardness and softly ran his fingers over the surrounding bumps. He worked until the areola was again smooth and the nipple softened, and then he repeated the process, twirling her nipple into a stiff peak. He reverently trailed his rough fingers down the bottom swell of her breast. "Mmm, that's quite lovely, Severus," she murmured.

"Yes, they are," he whispered into her left ear, his hot breath pouring tingles down her neck. Severus felt her relax back into him, giving his hand better access to the soft swell of her chest. She sighed contentedly as he resumed working her nipple.

She lost count of how many times his rough hands hardened the tip of her breast and then smoothed the tension away, but his manipulations soon made her slick between her legs. She pushed her bottom back into his pelvis, sending the message that she was ready when he was, but Severus had other things in mind.

He scooted away, rolling Hermione onto her back. He immediately returned to her breast, his mouth replacing his fingers. His talented hands moved their manipulations to her right nipple as he sucked and licked on the left, softly dragging his pebbled tongue across the hardened nub. He switched between her breasts, softly biting and nursing until Hermione was panting.

"Severus, please..." she begged.

It was so healing for him, hearing "Severus, please" in her throaty voice; his soul felt a little less damned each time he made her say it. He released her right breast with an audible pop but never stopped his hands. "Please what, Hermione?"

"Lick me, fuck me, I don't care, just _do _something!"

He chuckled darkly as he kissed between her breasts. His lips trailed fire down to her belly button where he gently nuzzled her with his large nose; Hermione giggled softly. He reached down and cupped her mound, gently opening her legs so he could nestle comfortably between them.

He ran his fingers over her trimmed fur; Hermione whimpered when Severus put a thumb on either side and gently opened her wet heat. He waited a moment for her to settle before gently caressing her outer folds with his tongue.

Severus worked his way in layer by layer, opening Hermione with lips and tongue, kissing and licking her most intimate parts. He flattened his tongue and drug the length of it up her entire sex, and when her hard nub peaked out from its hood, he wrapped his lips around its base and gently began to suck.

Hermione shrieked; Severus held her down when her hips bucked of their own accord. He sucked harder and dipped two fingers into her well, curling them upwards to catch the tiny bundle of nerves inside. He applied gentle pressure when he found his target.

It was all too much for Hermione. Her breath began to hitch, and she reached down to hold Severus in place. Warmth began to travel from her toes up to her knees, from her chest down to her waist, and Hermione wailed when both fronts collided in Severus's mouth and exploded.

Honey poured down Severus's chin when Hermione came. He lost count of how many times her core squeezed around his fingers, and the hard little nub between his lips pulsed in a rhythm all its own. He nuzzled her heat, drinking her sweetness. His talented fingers drew the last of her orgasm from her, and he looked up to see her face.

He loved her face like this; she was enraptured, holy, lost into the heavens, and he had taken her there. That he was capable of giving such bliss never ceased to amaze him.

After a moment, he whispered, "Hermione, may I?"

She came back to herself and looked into his bottomless eyes, instantly sobered by the depths of his self-recrimination. She understood that even though most people would have gotten past this point by now, her husband was not like most people. He still regarded himself as tainted and damned, and he always asked her if he was allowed to fuck her as if afraid the day would come when she saw him as unworthy and refused him, even after all these years.

She had yet to tell him no.

Hermione nodded, reaching out for her husband. "Yes, Severus, yes. Be with me, please."

Severus rose and knee-walked closer to her, pushing her legs up and open. He grasped his hardness and ran it up and down her slit, coating the tip in her honey. He placed himself at her entrance and looked up at her once again, his beautiful dark eyes full of longing. Hermione smiled and nodded, circling him with her legs for encouragement. Parting her heat tenderly, Severus sunk himself into her in one smooth motion. He held himself still for a few moments; the feeling of his first stroke was always intense.

Adjusting his knees for comfort and leverage, he began to move, slowly at first, pulling out so far he nearly left her heat before sinking back in, the veins of his large cock massaging her slick walls. His breathing became labored as he picked up speed, plundering her depths fast and hard.

Hermione's breath began to hitch. She was sensitive after coming so hard, and even though she normally didn't orgasm from penetration, she felt the tell-tale heat building in her chest and toes.

Hearing the change in his wife's breathing and knowing what it heralded, Severus increased his speed, wanting nothing more at that moment than the feeling of her core milking his length. He drove his hips harder when he felt her sheath begin to flutter; he fell forward and covered her mouth with his, desperate to swallow her sanctifying rapture.

The heat coming up from Hermione's toes and the heat going down from her chest met in the middle, and the universe blew apart. Hermione screamed into his mouth as honey flowed from her core; she wet the sheets as she came hard, her muscles clamping down on Severus's cock.

Severus lost his rhythm as his hips started thrusting of their own accord. Bolts of pleasure shot from the base of his skull down through his spine and detonated in his balls. He roared into Hermione's mouth as his cock erupted, blasting jet after jet into her spasming heat. He collapsed, his head coming to rest between his wife's soft mounds.

Hermione barely managed to wiggle out from under her nearly-unconscious husband. Her strength was spent, and Severus was heavy even though he looked thin. She thought about jumping in the shower for a quick rinse, but the more she thought of it the more determined her eyelids were to close, so she eventually let them have their way.

Severus rolled over and pulled his wife to him, breathing in the mixed smells of citrus shampoo, deodorant, and sex. He sighed contentedly when Hermione began to snore softly, and as he fell asleep, he felt his soul take another step back from the gates of Hell.


End file.
